1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data transmission systems, particularly, to a data transmission system for transmitting data via a power line.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern remote communications, such as remote control or remote data transmission, are achieved by using wireless network such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) system, or by using the Internet. However, in using the GSM system and the internet, expenditures for building necessary infrastructure are often incurred and the corresponding hardware equipment must be installed, such as cable, and modem, for example, which is an economic burden.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a data transmission system to overcome the described limitations.